Thromboembolic diseases remain the leading cause of death in developed countries despite the availability of anticoagulants such as warfarin (COUMADIN®), heparin, low molecular weight heparins (LMWH), synthetic pentasaccharides, and antiplatelet agents such as aspirin and clopidogrel (PLAVIX®).
Current anti-platelet therapies have limitations including increased risk of bleeding as well as partial efficacy (relative cardiovascular risk reduction in the 20 to 30% range). Thus, discovering and developing safe and efficacious oral or parenteral antithrombotics for the prevention and treatment of a wide range of thromboembolic disorders remains an important goal.
Alpha-thrombin is the most potent known activator of platelet aggregation and degranulation. Activation of platelets is causally involved in atherothrombotic vascular occlusions. Thrombin activates platelets by cleaving G-protein coupled receptors termed protease activated receptors (PARs). PARs provide their own cryptic ligand present in the N-terminal extracellular domain that is unmasked by proteolytic cleavage, with subsequent intramolecular binding to the receptor to induce signaling (tethered ligand mechanism; Coughlin, S. R., Nature, 407:258-264 (2000)). Synthetic peptides that mimic the sequence of the newly formed N-terminus upon proteolytic activation can induce signaling independent of receptor cleavage. Platelets are a key player in atherothrombotic events. Human platelets express at least two thrombin receptors, commonly referred to as PAR1 and PAR4. Inhibitors of PAR1 have been investigated extensively, and several compounds, including vorapaxar and atopaxar have advanced into late stage clinical trials. Recently, in the TRACER phase II trial in ACS patients, vorapaxar did not significantly reduce cardiovascular events, but significantly increased the risk of major bleeding (Tricoci, P. et al., N. Eng. J. Med., 366(1):20-33 (2012). Thus, there remains a need to discover new antiplatelet agents with increased efficacy and reduced bleeding side effects.
There are several early reports of preclinical studies of PAR4 inhibitors. Lee F-Y. et al., “Synthesis of 1-Benzyl-3-(5′-hydroxymethyl-2′-furyl)indazole Analogues as Novel Antiplatelet Agents”, J. Med. Chem., 44(22):3746-3749 (2001) discloses in the abstract that the compound
“was found to be a selective and potent inhibitor or protease-activated receptor type 4 (PAR4)-dependent platelet activation” Compound 58 is also referred to as YD-3 in Wu, C-C. et al., “Selective Inhibition of Protease-activated Receptor 4-dependent Platelet Activation by YD-3”, Thromb. Haemost., 87:1026-1033 (2002). Also, see Chen, H. S. et al., “Synthesis and antiplatelet activity of ethyl 4-(1-benzyl-1H-indazol-3-yl)benzoate (YD-3) derivatives”, Bioorg. Med. Chem., 16:1262-1278 (2008).
EP1166785 A1 and EP0667345 disclose various pyrazole derivatives which are useful as inhibitors of platelet aggregation.
The PCT publications WO 2013/163279, WO 2013/163244, and WO 2013/163241 disclose various PAR4 antagonists that are useful as inhibitors of platelet aggregation.
There still remains a need for compounds useful as inhibitors of platelet aggregation.
Applicants have found potent compounds that have activity as PAR4 inhibitors. These compounds are provided to be useful as pharmaceuticals with desirable potency, stability, bioavailability, therapeutic index, and toxicity values that are important to their drugability.